Pokémon Travels Kanto Trainer Red
by Hero of Strawberries
Summary: We watch Red as he climbs through the ranks with his first Pokémon,Pikachu, while battling his rival Blue and defeating the infamous Team Rocket. My second fanfic, BurningLeafShipping inside.
1. Chapter 1 Pallet Town Introductions

A Pokémon fanfic detailing the travels of Red, Blue and Green, set within a character named A.D's time line, the character in question being an RP character I use on Bulbapedia. Great website, you should visit sometime.

I own none of the characters below, besides A.D. All rights go to Nintendo and Game Freak.

* * *

Pokémon Travels – Kanto Trainer Red

Chapter 1 – Pallet Town Introductions

A young lad stood near a grassy path that left the town he resided in. He was unsure of whether to step out into the grass in order to locate his hometown Professor, who had seemingly disappeared from the small town. His attire, a red and white body warmer, which was complimented by his dark brown, often mistaken for red, eyes, the red and white hat upon his spiky brown hair and black wristbands, over a black t-shirt with casual blue jeans on red and white trainers, would surely attract wild Pokémon due to the primary colours, especially with the new yellow bag his mother had given him. Deciding that if he wasn't here, the Professor would probably be locating Pokémon in the route, so stepped into the grass to locate him. He wasn't two steps out before he heard a familiar voice call to him from the town.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out!" Red turned to see an old man in a purple shirt and brown pants held up by a black belt under a lab coat running toward him. He was out of breath when he reached the young lad, but never-the-less stated; "That was close! Wild Pokémon live in tall grass!"

As if on cue, a small yellow rodent, with brown stripes on it's back and black ones upon it's long ears, but neither standing out as much as it's red cheeks and brown to yellow lightning bolt shaped tail, lifted itself out the grass, looking as if it had just awoken from a nap. Professor Oak quickly pulled a small red and white ball out and threw it toward the rodent, almost as if he had been ready. The ball opened at the centre and pulled the Pokémon in, shaking three times as it struggled against the locking mechanism before calming. He let out a whew before picking up the ball and returning his attention to the young lad.

"A Pokémon can appear anytime in tall grass. You need your own Pokémon for your protection. I know! Here, come with me!" Red nodded and followed the old man, knowing better then to question him. He was taken to a large building in the south of the town, before the professor hurried ahead. Red knew who was going to be there as well, so wasn't surprised by the sight of a young lad with blue eyes, spiky brown hair and dressed in a black shirt with purple pants, which were complimented by his purple wristbands. He had a white bag around strapped around his waist, which went to his side, and a white necklace. He looked bored, which our lad thought was probably because he had been waiting there since the morning, as he had found out when he was looking for the professor. When Professor Oak entered the room, closely followed by our lad, he spoke up.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" he complained, with a small growl from his stomach that indicated he had skipped breakfast and dinner for this. Professor Oak turned to his grandson with a questioning hmm, before giving Blue a slightly annoyed look, probably because he had skipped breakfast and lunch _again_.

"Blue? Why are you here already? I said for you to come by later..." Blue merely gave him a look that obviously implied he couldn't wait, "ah, whatever! Just wait there."

Blue followed orders, stepping out the spotlight, as it were. Professor Oak then turned his attention to our lad, before pointing to a small red and white ball, similar to the one he caught the rodent in before, upon the table next to him, "Look, Red! Do you see that ball on the table? It's called a Poké Ball. It holds a Pokémon inside. You may have it! Go on, take it!"

Blue seemed to be miffed at the idea his rival would be getting a Pokémon before himself. He turned to his grandfather with annoyance in his eyes, "Hey! Gramps! What about me?"

Professor Oak merely turned to the boy and delivered a sharp "Be patient, Blue, I'll give you one later."

Red was already walking to the table, looking at the Poké Ball containing his future Pokémon. He wondered if it would be one of the Pallet Starters, like those three trainers got 2 years ago. He wanted a Bulbasaur, like the trainer with the initialized nickname…what was it, A.C? No, it was with an -ee sound. As Red went to take the ball, however, he was promptly shoved out the way by Blue.

"No way! Red, I want this Pokémon." with that, he snatched up the Pokéball, which registered his DNA as the owner.

"Blue! What are you doing?" Professor Oak stated with annoyance. He was obviously unhappy with his grandson's behaviour. He swore he had raised him with better manners than pushing people around like that and snatching someone else's Pokémon after the disappearance of his parents.

"Gramps!" Blue said in a childish, complain-y manner, "I want this one!"

"But, I... Oh, all right then. That Pokémon is yours. I was going to give you one anyway... Red, come over here," Professor Oak relented to his Grandson, before summoning over the boy in red. He reached into his labcoat and pulled out the Pokéball from before, which held the mouse from before, "Red, this is the Pokémon I caught earlier. You can have it. I caught it in the wild and it's not tame yet."

Red took the Pokéball and looked into the red-tinted top, which let him see the glaring rodent. It was clearly unhappy about being held in the confining space, but Red couldn't let it out in case it ran from him. Red turned to the professor and bowed respectfully, indicating he was going to take his leave. However, as he got past the bookcases in the middle of the lab, he heard his rival call to him,

"Wait Red! Let's check out our Ppkémon!" Red knew that was Blue's way of inviting him into a battle. He had done the same when they played the games that had been made for the Game Boy based upon a trainer's journey, which allowed a battle between two games. Red turned to his rival and nodded, telling Blue the challenge was accepted, much to Oak's chagrin, "Come on, I'll take you on!"

Blue threw his Pokéball into the space between them, releasing a small, brown and white, fox-like Pokémon. It let out a battle cry of "Vuuiiiiiii" before assuming a battle stance. Red looked at his Pokémon, before throwing it out. The mouse didn't assume any stance, but instead just sat there.

"So, Red got the Pikachu and Blue got the Eevee," Red heard one of the Aides state. So, the mouse was called Pikachu…cute, he supposed. He turned to his opponent to see him order Eevee to tackle Pikachu. The fox acted quickly, running straight for its target and slamming the mouse. It jumped back to its master, before resuming its previous stance. Red looked to Pikachu to figure out one of its moves, before deciding to order a Thundershock. The Pikachu, though obviously disliking taking orders, obeyed and released the energy in its cheeks at the fox, sending a few volts through it. Blue ordered a Tail Whip, the fox obeying by wagging its tail, which merely puzzled the mouse enough to lower its defence. Red saw through it, however, and ordered the mouse to Growl at the fox, which became unnerved and slightly reluctant to attack, effectively lowering its attack power. Blue merely ordered another Tail Whip, causing Pikachu to begin taking the Eevee less seriously and lower its defence some more. Red didn't want this to go into a "How low can it go?" match, and ordered a Thundershock, causing the fox more pain. Blue growled at this, ordering Eevee to Tackle, which caused more harm to Pikachu then it should have because of the lowered defence, but Pikachu still kept it's defence low, unable to take it serious yet. Red ordered another Thundershock and luck chose Red's side as Eevee was hit in a critical spot. The damage done, Eevee let out a cry before falling to its side, unable to battle.

"WHAT? Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokémon!" he returned his Eevee, looking shocked he had been defeated. This didn't last long, before he returned to his cocky attitude and said "Okay! I'll make my Pokémon fight to toughen it up! RED! Gramps! Smell you later!"

Without any futher words, Blue walked toward the door of the laboratory. When he opened the door, however, his progress was stopped by a young, feminine figure. Blue, ever being the gentleman, stepped aside and allowed the figure to enter the lab, before leaving himself. Now the figure was out of a bright light source, he could see the person clearly. Stood before him was a young lass with sparkling green eyes and long brown hair. She wore a blue shirt with black linings, a red skirt with sock matching to her top, which were under white and pink shoes, which Red knew as Kanto Female Running Shoes. Her hair was covered by a red and white hat, with black armbands similar to Red's own and was carrying a yellow bag slung across her shoulder. She walked to Professor Oak shyly, who seemed to be glad to see her.

"Aaaah, Green. I've been holding the Pokémon you asked for," he said, before making his way over to a desk, upon which sat three red devices Red couldn't identify, but noted were like blank encyclopaedias, along with a Pokéball that Professor Oak promptly picked up, "here you go, now go on. A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits."

Red merely rolled his eyes at the Professor's cheesiness, but then focused upon the girl named Green. He found her…oddly interesting, yet he hadn't heard a word from her yet. Then again, Red couldn't really talk, he only ever spoke when necessary, but she seemed to be quiet because she seemed shy about something…which Red found…cute? No, bad Red, she was obviously uninterested. He looked to his new Pikachu, which merely gave a sly look back that basically said "Ooooh, I know, you sly dog. Go for it." Red looked back up to see the girl looking at him, Professor Oak not noticing because he was tinkering with a device upon the desk. She let out a small squeak, before blushing about being caught looking at the trainer, hiding her face with her hair and hat, before quickly leaving the lab. Red blushed too, before smirking slightly to himself. Maybe she was interested after all. With that thought in mind, he set off on his journey, deciding to go to Viridian Gym, the closest one to Pallet Town.

…

After the trainers left, Professor Oak made his way to his computer. He pressed several buttons upon a phone-like piece of hardware, before the screen stated "Contacting, Trainer A.D…Please wait a moment." After a minute, a young lad with long brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a red shortsleeved bodywarmer with white sleeves and a white collar appeared onscreen, freezing slightly due to the connection.

"Profezzor Oak, how've you been?" the person said, a smile upon his face when he saw his favourite professor. Oak smiled at the trainer.

"I'm fine, A.D. Blue took Eevee, who I must say you've trained rather well, and Red has Pikachu. He's been a bit of a hassle, I ended up running around the town looking for him after he got out. I recaught him near Route 1, after Red had seen him," this made the lad laugh.

"Yeah, sorry abzzt him, he's a bit on the wild side, like his dad. You shzzld have seen when I was trying to evzzve him, took me forever to get him happy, then the lezzling to Level 5…" he cut off in thought, before snapping back, "I don't suppose you've told Red zzout Iron Tail and Volt Tackle?"

"No, but Red's a sharp kid, albeit quiet, he'll figure it out quickly. I wonder how Blue'll react when he sees his impatience has caused him to loose a Volt Tackle knowing Pikachu," the lad chuckled, since Volt Tackle wasn't all that common, before suddenly looking up at something with slight concern and turning back quickly.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but there's something I nzzd to deal with. These two teams are aczzng more forward recently, so I'm a bit conczzned. OH! I gave Professor zzzzz the Pozzmon locations for this region; he said he'll send them to you latzz." Professor Oak nodded, before they stated their goodbyes and the connection was cut. Oak turned back to the blank encyclopaedias, muttering about the bad connection between the two regions…

* * *

Author Notes: I wonder which region that is…ah well, I'll save it for later =P


	2. Chapter 2 Parcels and Pokéballs

A Pokémon fanfic detailing the travels of Red, Blue and Green, set in a universe I call the Travelsverse, since there are other events that occur in the same universe.

I own none of the characters below. All rights go to Nintendo and Game Freak.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pokémon Travels – Kanto Trainer Red

Chapter 2 – Parcels and Pokéballs

Red sat on the small cliff outside Viridian Gym. He had just been told by the old man stood by the door that the Gym Leader had long since abandoned his post, so was a bit miffed all the training he had done upon Route 1 was wasted. He sat contemplating whether he should return to Pallet Town and attempt to locate a way to Cinnabar Island or go through Viridian Forest, a place renowned for its poisonous Pokémon. Deciding Viridian Forest was his path, he jumped down from his seat and walked over to the Pokémon Centre, intending to heal Pikachu. Although it was around Level 10, if Red had assumed right, he still needed healing after training.

He walked through the doors of the red-roofed building, which sat directly opposite the front desk where a nurse stood. She wore the usual uniform, with her hair tied back. He had never been inside a Pokémon Centre before, never really having any reason to, so was observing the area and the trainers resting within the centre as he walked up to the counter. The nurse greeted him with her trademark smile, before asking;

"Welcome to our Pokémon Centre! We heal your Pokémon back to perfect health!" Red merely nodded, indicating he wished to have Pikachu healed, "OK. We'll need your Pokémon."

Red reached into his jean pocket and pulled out Pikachu. He had assumed they could have done it remotely, since the Pokémon was in a container that was linked to a database of some form, if he recalled Professor Oak's words correctly, but this didn't seem to be the case. The nurse took the ball and placed it upon a strange looking machine, before activating it. The machine rang five times in a musical rhythm, while the Pokéball glowed in time with the ringing. The nurse removed the Pokéball and handed it back to Red, "Thank you! Your Pokémon is fighting fit!" she gave a small bow, before continuing to say, "We hope to see you again!"

Red returned the bow respectfully, before turning and leaving the place. He looked around to spy a blue roofed building Red recalled as a Pokémart. He had been given a Potion by a man on Route 1 as a sample of their merchandise, so decided to have a look inside and see if there were any Pokéballs for sale and perhaps some antidotes for his trip through Viridian Forest. However, as he entered, the clerk saw him and immediately recognized him as a Pallet Trainer.

"Hey! You came from Pallet Town? You know Professor Oak, right?" Red nodded to both questions, whereupon the shopkeeper reached down beneath the counter and held a package to him, "his order came in. Will you take it to him?"

Red took the package, nodding at the request. He was just too kind to say no to a request, so set off out the shop and down Route 1 again. A few Pidgey and Rattata could be seen roaming around the tall grass, but Red noted the lack of Pikachu on the route, which raised his curiosity as to why the Electric Mouse was in an area it was not native to. He put this out his mind as he re-entered Pallet Town, heading straight for Professor Oak's lab to deliver the package. Entering the lab, he walked straight to the old professor, who had turned when he heard the lab door open and close.

"Oh, Red! How is my old Pokémon?" as if on cue, Pikachu released itself from the Pokéball. Even though they had been together in a short time, Pikachu had warmed up to the rookie trainer, which Oak seemed to pick up on, "Well, it seems to like you a lot. You must be talented as a Pokémon trainer!"

Red held his cap's beak over his face, slightly embarrassed at this, before handing over the parcel without a word, "What? You have something for me?" Oak took the parcel and opened it, revealing an odd looking Pokéball, the ball coloured bright green instead of red, with four red marks and a yellow mark spread evenly around the top half of the button, "Ah! This is the custom Pokéball I ordered! Thank you!"

Without warning, the door to the lab burst open and Blue walked to his Grandfather, slightly annoyed at something. The person behind him, however, caught Red's attention. It was Green, who silently shut the door as Blue began to speak and walked over to take a spot next to Red and Blue.

"Gramps!" he whined, still retaining his annoyed look, "What did you call me for?"

Oak placed a finger and thumb to his forehead, before remembering why he had called his grandson and the young lady in front of him, "Oh right! I have a request of you three," Blue looked to Red with a confused look, but Red merely shrugged to say 'Don't look at me, I've just got here.' Professor Oak caught the look, before turning and pointing to the desk behind him, "On the desk there is my invention, Pokédex! It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught! It's a hi-tech encyclopaedia."

An aide hurriedly walked to the Pokédexes, shutting them and handing them to the professor, before running back to what he was doing. The professor then ordered them so the one with the red colouration went to Red, the blue to Blue and the green to Green…Red yet again rolled his eyes to the professor's cheesiness, "Red, Blue and Green! Take these with you!" They took the Pokédexes from the professor, who then began to reminisce "To make a complete guide on all Pokémon in the world…that was my dream! But, I'm too old! I can't do it! So, I want you three to fulfil my dream for me! Get moving, you three! This is a great undertaking in Pokémon history!"

"Alright Gramps!" Blue called to his grandfather, snapping him out of his speech, "Leave it all to me! Red, I hate to say it, but I don't need you! I know! I'll borrow a Town Map from my sis! I'll tell her not to lend you one, Red! Hahaha!"

With that, he walked merrily out the lab. Red, however, wasn't worried, he knew Daisy was a sweet woman, so wouldn't do what Blue said and keep a map from him, hell, he wasn't sure Blue would tell her that anyway. Since they had been growing up together, Red and Blue knew each other like the backs of their hands. Blue only wanted recognition, what with his parents missing, so bullied Red when people were around, but would apologize profusely when they were alone. He looked to the remaining person in the room, who was again looking at him. She squeaked in embarrassment again and left the lab quickly pulling out a Town Map of her own to plot her journey. Red followed his counterpart's example and left the lab while Oak continued to work upon another project, something upon the computer.

Red wandered around Pallet Town for a while. He would be leaving for a while, thus had decided to stick around a little longer, until he came upon the Oak household. Knocking before entering, he saw Daisy sat with a cup of tea and a Town Map in front of her, watching the TV. She turned when she heard Red enter, and greeted him with a smile.

"Grandpa asked you to run an errand?" she asked. Obviously Blue had already been and gone, blabbing about the task Oak had given them. She turned and picked up the Town Map, handing it to the rookie trainer, "Here, this will help you! Use the Town Map to find out where you are."

Red bowed gratefully as he took the map. He left the house after receiving the map and decided to leave Pallet Town, opting to head for Pewter City. He hiked through Route 1 and back to Viridian, not bothering with the Pidgey or Rattata. Not that he didn't like them, he just prefer to not end up dumping the poor Pokémon in a box somewhere and keeping them trapped there…plus, he had no Pokéballs. Once he arrived in Viridian City, Red immediately made his way to the Pokémart with the intention of buying some Pokéballs and some Antidotes for his trek through Viridian Forest. He picked up 10 Pokéballs and 3 Antidotes before making his way north, only to be stopped by an old man he had passed before on his way to the Gym.

"Ahh, I've had my coffee now and I feel great! Sure you can go through! Are you in a hurry?" Red shook his head. He wasn't exactly racing Blue to catch the 149 Pokémon of Kanto, so he supposed he had sometime to spare, "I see you're using a Pokédex. When you catch a Pokémon, the Pokédex is automatically updated. What? Don't you know how to catch Pokémon? I'll show you how to then."

Red was surprised by the man's knowledge of the Pokédex, which caused him to miss the question and allow the man to assume he didn't know how to catch a Pokémon. Looking around, the old man spied a Weedle munching upon some tree leaves nearby. Picking out a Pokéball, he threw and caught the bug-type with ease, but turned to the rookie trainer, "First, you need to weaken the target Pokémon."

Red nodded in a slightly confused manner before the man allowed him to continue. A young woman who was standing next to him watched Red leave with confusion on his face, and chuckled, "first that girl with the green Pokédex, then that boy with the blue one, now the red Pokédex," she looked to the newly caught Weedle in the old man's hand, "I see you still have it, Grandpa Rowan."

"Why thank you, Bebe," he replied, before beginning to make his way to Route 1's entrance, "come now, I hear Daisy will be making some of her famous green tea. Better not keep it waiting, especially since you'll be heading back to Johto soon."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had to fit Rowan in somewhere in Kanto, since it was said he was in the Kanto region for five years prior to the Sinnoh Trilogy, which are three years later.

Please excuse my lack of experience writing, I don't really write much. And sorry for the short chapter, I just needed Red to get the parcel too Oak and back again, in order to progress quickly.

Oh, and for those of you who spy mistakes in grammar, please note I use Word's Spelling and Grammar Checker, so anything it missed or has actually incorrected shall be corrected if pointed out.


End file.
